It is advantageous to be able to secure brackets to such objects by welding or brazing, e.g. during the manufacturing process in which the header tank is welded or brazed to a condenser core. A problem arises in that the bracket must normally be secured to the object by wire or a specially designed fixture before the assembly is subjected to the welding or brazing process, and the wire or fixture can involve lengthy set-up times and can impede the welding process. It may also be necessary to remove the wire or fixture after the welding or brazing has been completed.